Across Everything
by King of Corruption
Summary: Defending Earth has become more dangerous than ever. Team Prime must now battle both Megatron and the insane leader of the Decepticons from another dimension.


In orbit of the planet Earth, on the bridge of the Decepticon warship the Nemesis, Starscream waited for the arrival of the Decepticon Supreme Leader. They had detected his return not minutes ago and were now standing in silence, waiting. The villainous crew didn't have to wait long for him to arrive.

"It is... great that you have returned to us, Lord Megatron," Starscream said, he covered up his annoyance that his current operations on the planet will not be disrupted due to the Leaders involvement and may throw off some time tables already set in motion for what ever reason Megatron returned. Still, he was curious of why the former Gladiator came here. This was a mainly mining operation, not a full scale battle or warfare like other Galactic sectors.

"Indeed, Starscream, " the towering warmonger who was Megatron responded, he had been around Starscream long enough to know that what Starscream said was merely a formality and nothing more. If the second in command have the bravery to say what he really thought, then Megatron would likely be already dueling his Commander here and now.

"I heard you set out to return with an unstoppable army. I can only asume you magaged to succed in your mission?" Starscream asked with a look of skepticism and curiosity on his face.

"In a sense," Megatron responded. Then, a very frightening smile made it way onto his faceplate. "I have found the means for it and on my way here I stumbled across some stragglers. Apparently they were from a Decepticon military experiment I wasn't informed of." Megatron turned around to face his treacherous Second in Command. "Perhaps I should introduced you to our new comrades."

Starscream looked nervous, sure he did participate in several side projects he never told Megatron about but he didn't know which Megatron was accusing him of.

A second later as if on cue, a Bridge opened on the other end of the room. Starscream turned around and observed as the 'comrads' stepped through. They certainly looked powerful. Also identical. They all had solid blue armor, which looked incredibly thick. They also donned wings on their backs that resembled the wings of Earth bats. Each of their faceplates had what appeared to be moustaches and beards. The ends of their talon-like fingers were a very loud pink. Like all Decepticon optics, theirs were an extremely menacing red. After six of these apparent clones made their way through the Bridge, a different looking Cybertronian made his way through. He was fairly taller than the rest of the guests. His armor was just as durable-looking, but it was more of a bluish-purple and his helm had two large horns going vertically out of it. He had an unreadable expression, except perhaps mild disgust. He stepped to the side, and out of the green vortex sauntered a very formidable, very dangerous, and very crazy Cybertronian. His hide was royal purple. His helm resembled something of a cross between a crown and a trident. On his right arm was a very large orange weapon, not unlike Megatron's fussion cannon...possibly a new variant.

Starscream didn't know whether to be curious or relieved none of there bared any resemblance to anyone he had working on any of his more secret projects.

"Starscream," Megatron said, "allow me to introduce Scourge and the Sweeps, Cyclonus, and Galvatron. Do you recognize any of them?"

For once Starscream responded with complete confidence, "No Megatron I actually don't know any of them. It's kind of hard to not notice anyone who has that kind of construction style."

Megatron looked unconvinced but didn't press the issue.

Starscream looked at the new recruits...but then again if they were from a research and development project, they might be veterans for all he knew. Galvatron was about as big as Megatron. However, Starscream willed himself to put on a face of confidence, even when facing a Decepticon nearly twice his size. "I am Megatron's first lieutenant, Starscream."

Galvatron looked at the spindly Commander with a glare. "Starscream?" His confusion was instantly replaced with rage. "STARSCREAM!" He charged. This Starscream seemed to be as cowardly as his own. The Second in Command shrieked as Galvatron grabbed and tossed him like a rag doll. Starscream pet out a yelp and a groan as he flew into a wall of the ship's bridge and slid down to the floor.

Galvatron would have done a lot more damage, but Cyclonus put a hand on him then whispered something in Galvatron's audio receptors. The violet titan grumbled and took a step back.

Megatron had simply watched as tge brief debacle had played out. It had been obvious to him when he had found Galvatron and his subordinates on that dead, nameless planet that they were incredibly powerful, and obviously Decepticons, and this little display proved to him that Starscream was lying; his treacherous Commander did indeed know them.

The Decepticon leader said, "Starscream when you are done with your introduction, I would like to have a long chat about you using Decepticon resources for projects I know nothing about." Then he gave a threatening gesture that made Starscream step back and cringe.

"However first I have other matters to discuss that are more important than this so it will have to wait." He continued glaring at Starscream as he now paused for a short period of time to let his 2nd's unease increase.

"Now Starscream," Megatron said, finally breaking the silence. "You mentioned a significant Energon mine?"

XXXXXX

A few hours later Megatron had arrived tat the mine and also invited his newest warriors along as well.

Galvatron and his two immediate subordinates walked across one of the higher floors of the mine, looking down at the Vehicons below who were transporting the Energon crystals. They had requested to be left alone for a little while, free from Megatron and Starscream's annoying presence.

"So..." Cyclonus was very intrigued. "Energon is not just concentrated energy forms here, it is evidently a naturally growing substance."

"Looks like it, but I would wonder why bother mining when they could just gather energy anywhere?" Scourge agreed but was obviously curious. He didn't see any energon cubes, just crystals. The tracker choose to ask a question that had been relaying itself repeatedly in his mind since they had arrived in this unfamiliar territory. "How are we supposed to get back to-"

"Back?" Glavatron stopped and turned to look at his loyal Second in Command and his alpha tracker. "Why go back? An army of Decepticons is already here, and nearly all the Energon is ours for the taking according to my... former self. Plus only a handful of Autobots are on this Earth. If anything we should bring our own Decepticons here!" Sparks then flew from his helm for a brief moment.

Neither Cyclonus nor Scourge dared to point out that to do that last part they would still need to go home.

"However, I must admit... not being the one with absolute authority is... vastly irritating. But Cyclonus, you made a decent point earlier. And the false backstory we gave may have been farfetched, but my alternate self seems to have fallen for it ." He thought about the lie he and Cyclonus had woven together back when this reality's Megatron had happened upon them; they were a long-forgotten side project of a Decepticon Commander's attempt to create warriors of the highest caliber. They had been lost due to an Autobot assault force managed to cripple the research ship they were on and with their ship low on fuel, they were forced to crashed on some large asteroid in the middle of nowhere.

And as a bonus, there was no way of proving the story to be false; with Cybertorn in apparent ruins there is no way to accurately back check all Deceptiocn projects that were conducted on the Transformers home world. As another plus, the Starscream here had the same habit of doing things behind his leader's back, so no matter how much Starscream denied it, with Galvatron's outburst from earlier there was no way he could convince Megatron that he knew nothing of this and get punished for something he has no clue as to why.

Cyclonus nodded. He was glad and relieved that Galvatron's therapy on Torkulon, while going horribly wrong near the end, had somewhat improved his mentality and rational thinking, albeit only slightly. But he could safely guess that eventually Galvatron would take action and nobody would be able to stop him. Eventually they circled back around to Megatron and Starscream, who were looking down at what appeared to be an Autobot corpse.

"Is there any particular reason we're all watching a corpse?" Scourge asked with traces of sarcasm.

"Aside from a trophy, target practice, or a punching bag I see no use for this!" Galvatron said. He reached down, ready to tear off the red mech's head and keep it as a souvenir, when Megatron stopped him.

"No not any of those," he said. "But rather a test subject."

"Test subject?" Cyclonus echoed with both confusion and curiosity.

"Indeed," Megatron said as he pulled a crystal out of nowhere. It was a horrid purple and seemed to emit smoke.

"What is that?" Scourge asked. Noteing a familiar pull coming from it as he looked at it.

"Dark Energon." Megatron didn't bother looking at the tracker when he answered.

"Legend says it can reanimate the dead," Starscream explained. "And now we are going to test that legend on this Autobot, whom I personally eliminated." He was boastful as always. Galvatron found this Starscream even more annoying than the last one. He had no idea why this one would make such a big deal with killing one Autobot; his former lieutenant had been known to kill over forty on one mission alone back when Cybertron was still in the early stages of this war. At least his old one didn't bost about every single minor Autobot he killed.

Galvatron, his followers, and Starscream watched as Megatron shoved the glowing purple crystal into the body. Within seconds, its optics were as purple and eerie as the foreign shard inside of it. It broke its bonds with apparent ease and, without warning, pounced and attacked a Vehicon trooper despite being shot repeatedly by other vehicons in the area.

Smiling at the potential of this substance held, Megatron began making plans for the very near future. Galvatron then announced in a commanding tone "Halt warrior!" However the zombie showed no sign of even noticing the command. That insult caused Galvatron to snarl at it.

Starscream, however, was not impressed with the results. In fact, he was frightened. "This is your plan, Lord Megatron?" He shrieked. "Bring Autobots back from the dead so they can attack us?!"

"That is no longer an Autobot," Megatron said. "It is a mindless beast with only one instinct: to destroy everything in its path."

Cyclonis suddenly announced, "What do you intend to do, rely on an army of mindless creatures with no concept of skill, tactics, strategy or control?" To the warrior an army like that under his command was an insult.

Galvatron's optics narrowed at Cyclonis for actually agreeing with Starscream. But he wouldn't say that having something that wouldn't follow orders was a waste of time.

Then he approached the creature intending to see if this feral beast could recognize a superior when it was obvious. The unnatural Autobot was finished with the Vehicon and turned its attention towards the mighty Decepticon. It made itself ready to lunge, but Galvatron simply raised his right arm And then grabbed it in it's chest and with only his right arm lifted it up and smashed it down hard on it's back causing the rock beneath to crack.

"Surprisingly resilient," Galvatron said. As the creature still clawed at his armored arm apparently intent of trying to kill him with no apparent results. "And very foolish as well." He tossed it aside and prepared his laser cannon. Taking aim, he fired thrice, and every bolt of harsh discharge hit its target of the zombie's chest. The thoughtless beast staggered back a few steps, but it still refused to go down. Galvatron could feel his already limited patience beginning to wither. He transformed into his alt mode, a massive cannon, and again aimed himself. This time he only fired once, and the shot did its job. In the blink of an optic, the zombie had a massive hole in its chest. Galvatron returned to his robot form and watched with amusement as the crime against nature finally fell.

While Starscream stared with an open mouth and wide optics at the pile of remains, Megatron observed the display with interest.

"What an... impressive display of power."

"One shouldn't expect anything less from me," Galvatron responded bluntly. He kicked the remains, making them fall to one of the lower levels.

Megatron considered this for a moment. After pondering, he decided not to worry much. Galvatron may have just proven how powerful he was, but he was just one where as Megatron had an army. Of course, the extent of the abilities of Cyclonus and Scourge, as well as those identical Sweeps were still unseen.

"As I was saying, Starscream, it is a mindless beast, but it also the seed of my army. An unstoppable armada of undead warriors. Of course I must find out how to control it..."

Both Cycleonis and Starscream however gave Megatron a similar look not knowing they wanted to say the same thing. This creature hadn't possessed the capacity to think. An army that could just easily rush in to an obvious trap without a second thought. This army would be more like cannon fodder to keep the other real warriors out of harms way.

XXXXXX

A few minutes later, Megatron and Galvatron were in a secured storage area on the warship, looking at a chunk of Dark Energon.

However to Galvatron it looked like a massive glowing rock that seemed to pull at him in a very hatefully annoying way.

"Blood of Unicron..." Megatron said, fixated on the solid substance.

Suddenly Galvatron turned his head in surprise "Did you say... Unicron?" Galvatron thought back to his creator, not realizing he allowed the surprise he felt spill out into his voice, and he remebered how the Destroyer had almost destroyed Cybertron as punishment for disobedience. Galvatron suddenly felt... sick. He allowed a groan to escape him and he placed a hand on his helm, Now he knew what that hated pull was this stuff was touched by Unicron just like him.

"Yes," Megatron answered. "The Chaos-Bringer." He glanced over and saw that the exposure to Dark Energon was beginning to take its toll on Galvatron

"I know who Unicron is!" Galvatron half-shouted. "I'm simply a little surprised."

"Surprised?" Megatron raised a metallic eyebrow.

"Yes. I was not aware that gods could bleed." He looked back to the purple rock with mild contempt. Blood of Unicron... it was ridiculous and preposterous.

Before they could go any further into the discussion, the communications screen to the side flickered on and the two Decepticon leaders were greeted with the sight of Starscream who had remained down in the mine.

"Lord Megatron! Autobots are in the mine!"

"Autobots!?" Galvatron took off for the door, intent on going back down into the Energon deposit and crushing every single Autobot left on this backwater rock of a planet.

"Galvatron!" Megatron called after him. "What are you doing?"

Just as he reached the door, which automatically opened, Galvatron stopped amd looked to his former self. "I am going to destroy those Autobots. And keep what's rightfully m...Decepticon property in Decepticon hands."

"No. You will not."

"Are you giving me an order?" Galvatron asked in a very dangerous tone.

"Was that not obvious?"

The two simply stared at each other in silence, a silence that was broken by Galvatron, and he broke it loudly. "NOBODY gives ME orders!"

Even though he hid it, Megatron was surprised. Starscream at least tried to hide his defiance and treachery. Galvatron made no attempt to conceal it at all. And he looked ready to attack and destroy. "You had better think very carefully on what you do next, Galvatron," he said as he willed his blade to slide out from the space between his arm and fussion cannon.

"Uh, Lord Megatron?" Both titans had forgotten about Starscream. "I dont mean to interrupt your standoff with your new warrior, but what about the Autobots?!"

Megatron kept his gaze on Galvatron. "Prepare the ship for departure."

"What?! But all the Energon! The Autobots will take it for themselves!" Starscream complained. Galvatron did not want to agree with Starscream, but he also didn't want to leave Energon when it was rightfully his.

"Then blow the mine!" Megatron ordered. "Do as I command!"

The monitor screen when black.

Megatron continued his solid steady glare at Galvatron, who simply exited his battle-ready stance and walked out the door.

"I thought I made my orders clear, Galvatron."

Galvatron didn't answer as the door closed behind him.

As Galvatron started walking away his mind crackled in rage thinking of how that mirror of his past was acting. Daring to give him orders when it was obvious he's superior. After all, this body was stronger, faster, more powerful than his old one in so many ways, why even waste time comparing?

His hands started to grind in his fists as he remembered amongst his forces sometimes idly talking at how much better...MEGATRON was to himself; his past self was weak and pathetic. Galvatron was better than Megatron, and that was that.

"I hate following, and taking, orders...especially from an obsolete mirror," Galvatron said to himself. Every single syllable was dripping with venom potent enough to kill an entire organic planet. "Ever since the day I was first online, I have had absolute authority and power..." He closed his hands into fists. "Just you wait Megatron... because in this dimension, I'll prove to every Decepticon that I'm superior to my past in every way. I will force you to be my subordinate and an example to all that I'm the true leader. And you will say that with your own voice."


End file.
